


Lovie's Story

by Lovie_Night



Category: gaming - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 04:43:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11006238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovie_Night/pseuds/Lovie_Night
Summary: This was a story that I made for a character I have on a game a play with a few others its complete hope it's good





	Lovie's Story

**Author's Note:**

> This was a story that I made for a character I have on a game a play with a few others its complete hope it's good

She had come across a man in the woods she had been in her animal form for awhile now and she was very curious of this man why was he here who was he, he didn't belong here she had lost her family when she was small and wasn't very trust worthy of people she didn't know. She moved off so he wouldn't notice her or worse kill her this was her territory and although she didn't appear animal her mind set was very much so.

She had been following this guy for awhile now he kept coming back to her woods and she was slowly getting used to him being there it was confusing her it was kinda comforting to have him around. At first she wasn't sure she followed him everywhere got used to his patterns until one day she was caught off guard by him, she was at the watering hole getting water when she heard the twigs breaking behind her she turned to find him standing there this was impossible she blinked her eyes watching him. She bared her teeth at him hoping to scare him but it wasnt working he just stood staring. He made a movement towards her and she backed away instantly, she tilted her head as he offered his hand to her she hesitantly moves forward to sniff his hand but instead bit it hard drawing blood. She watched his reaction it confused her when she didn't see pain nor fear on his face hi words were only now little love why would you do that it isn't very nice, may i ask your name please?. She let go of his hand backing up she shook her head as if afraid then asked whats a name?.

You could see the questions and confusion in his eyes and when she spoke the words that she had no parents you saw his face drop such sadness in his eyes it hurt her heart to see him sad. He shook his head well im going to call you Love sweetie and she felt her heart swell at that she had someone giving her a name and it happen everyday from then they would meet at the water hole and talk or hunt depending on the day she still didn't know what he was but she didnt care she had someone who cared for her for the first time since she could remember. She sat waiting for him at the watering hole where they have meet now for over two months now but something was wrong he wouldn't be this late nor not tell her he wasn't coming she got to her feet her heart hammering in her chest. She let her animal take over for the first time in months becoming a large beautiful black wolf with a blue and red eye. She took off into the woods she let her feet move thru the woods as if they knew where they were leading her and there in the clearing she found him cornered by a pack of wolves and she quickly advanced as she saw the look of terror for the first time in his eyes as if it was his end and as his eyes meet hers realization in his eyes on who this black wolf that appeared was.

She moved forward towards the other wolves head down watching stalking them as she entered the group that was unaware of the danger. She attacked them one by one and he realized what she was doing he helped fight off the pack as she turned to attack she caught a glimpse of pale flesh before she was thrown back hard enough impacting the tree she was partially impaled by it. Telling him to run she began drifting in and out of consciousness she shook her head opening her eyes she watched him pull the males throat out before her eyes closed again.She came to hearing someone singing to her she didn't know who it was but it was comforting feeling extremely weak she whisper the low words of i love you mom thinking it was her before feeling my body being lifted and something being changed on my back by another person closing my eyes wishing this would just be over with the nightmares were getting worse and she wasn't sure how much longer. She began the nightmare with the man standing in front of her blood running from his mouth she cursed loudly trying to reach for him but found herself bound to the tree she was against she didn't understand at all then his head fell from his shoulder and she sat up with a gasp grabbing her right side in pain before she was helped and told to lay down and not move by the woman she remembered had been singing she shook her head repeating over and over to help him she needed to find him she didn't care if she died she had to make sure he was ok thats when she heard his voice in the distance of feet falling on the floor people were walking she didn't know where but she was happy it was a dream he was fine her eyes slowly closed as she heard him enter the room. He rushed forward when the woman had told him she had sat up the other man that was with him moved forward as well her vision was going blurry as if there were tears in them but she wasnt crying it was getting hard to see someone came into her line of sight that she could tell and she knew who it was she tried to reach to touch his face but her body wouldnt listen she was so weak. Her body was telling her it would be alright soon and she wasnt going to be in pain and the tears came then she felt them down the sides of her face it was cruel.

All she could think of was the kind man who she had meet he had given her a name gave her something more worth living for and the tears only ran faster. His words came as if a whisper on the wind that isnt nice little love you arent allowed to leave me she could feel him placing his hand in her mouth but she didnt remember biting him at all she tried to move away and again her body didnt respond as she lay there the liquid on his hand running down her throat her eyes finally closed and she sighed heavily and relaxed as if her body finally gave in and she dreamed. 

She dreamed she was running through the forest as fast as she could not in pain but enjoying everything around her the familiar man beside her running with her they were running free among the trees until the dreamed changed and she was being held down by two other men she reached for the familiar man trying to get help but he to was trapped she cursed loudly as a poison filled needle was thrust into her neck and she lay there unable to move in alot of pain as it slowly killed her. She sat up quickly in bed her heart hammering in her throat her breath rapid she leaned over the side of the bed and lost any and everything she had in her stomach before looking around to the unfamiliar faces panic set in as she jumped from the bed and hide under it back up as close as she could to the wall. The familiar mans face appeared before her as he looked under the bed on the opposite side she had gotten sick on and he smiled at her offering his hand to her whispering words of comfort she realized she wasnt in pain anymore whatever he did worked and she was no longer dying she took his hand as he helped her from under it she instantly hide behind his legs. He smiled down at her and introduced himself as Stevie moving his hand around the room his introduced his mother Lynnette then his father Krim next was his grandfathers the king Lord Joey and Lord Timmy she stepped from behind him to look at each face she had to show him she had the courage she did when they first meet.


End file.
